My Yuffie
by AngelKairi
Summary: [Oneshot Squffie.] Leon's not happy about something, so he decides to leave Hollow Bastion. WITHOUT telling Yuffie. What does the little ninja think of this? [See Leon and Squall argue!] [R&R please!]


A/N- Heh. My Squffie muse is working overtime, and she's not even getting paid for it! On the other hand, my SoKairi muse just died on me. Now I have to hire another one… and I have no money… but I'll earn some, I promise… 

Well, R&R please! It's only a one-shot, so yeah, no sequel or anything, this is the only chance you'll get… my God, my persuasion sucks…

My Yuffie 

****"Squall!" a voice yelled. "Squall! Come 'ere! I need to talk to you!" Footsteps accompanied the voice- their owner didn't make unnecessary sounds unless she was upset.

Leon, formerly known as Squall Leonhart, aged 26 and wielder of the Gunblade, sighed as the Library doors were slammed open, rebounding off the walls on either side with a dull boom. Miraculously, none of the casually stacked books tumbled from their precarious perch on the long dust-covered shelves that filled the Hollow Bastion Library.

He glanced up at the second floor balcony. A small, slight figure stalked into view, and leapt the railing without hesitation. As always when she'd done that in the past year, his breath caught in his throat and his heart thudded painfully behind his ribcage for a scant moment, stopping only after she landed safely.

He sighed again. It was just like his crazy Yuffie to leap off a balcony twelve feet from the next floor without the ability Glide. She'd done it every time she came into the Library since he, Cloud, Aerith and she'd returned to Hollow Bastion once Sora had dispelled the Heartless. For that matter, she'd done it in every other room of the massive stone castle, bounding from staircase and bridge alike. He could even remember one time when the lithe little ninja had grown tired of waiting for the Lift to com, up near the Grand Hall, and had jumped over the actual _parapet_-

"Squall!" someone hissed softly. He started- it was unexpectedly close.

His seventeen-year-old training partner stood only three feet in front of him, dark indigo eyes glaring at him, half-hidden beneath a messy, ragged fringe of ebony.

His gaze was drawn to her clenched fists, white-knuckled and planted firmly on either hip. _Not _a happy Yuffie, then. He let his gaze travel slowly up to her face- the girl could be incredibly scary when for one so small and usually happy, and he'd prefer to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. _Bare midriff- not safe to look at. She'll think I'm a pervert if I stare there. Green cropped halterneck? Oh, damn. Look there, and she'll kill you for sure, _a small part of his mind that wasn't totally focussed on the girl's… clothes. He jerked his eyes up to her face hurriedly, his own reddening at his thoughts.

At least it wasn't far to go- he didn't have to crane his neck, as Yuffie stood a full eight inches shorter than his own 5'8".

_Oh, wow, _Leon thought, meeting her eyes, _she's _really _angry. I just hope she doesn't yell- the acoustics in the castle are impressive enough without someone adding to it. _He struggled to keep concern out of his normal impassive expression.

_She's going to yell._

_Leon, shut up, _Squall told the clinically impassionate voice.

_You'd better let me handle this, _Leon told Squall. _You don't want her getting over-emotional, do you?_

_I _said _to shut up. _Squall silently forced out through gritted teeth. He hoped the strain didn't show on his features.

The presence vanished. His silent battle must have shown through, though. Yuffie's purple gaze seemed to soften dramatically for a second, as he met her stare with his own ice blue ones. Her whole expression became tender for a split second. Flaming fury replaced it so quickly that Leon blinked. _Damn Yuffie and her mood swings. Totally unpredictable._

She moved forward quickly, jabbing her finger hard into his chest. "Cloud has just seen fit to inform me-" she told him in a tone as hard as iron, "-that my training partner intends to travel to the End Of The World and discover, _for our good,_ whether or not our esteemed Keyblade Master has succeeded in his fight against evil. My partner should have consulted me, if not out the goodness of his bloody stone heart, then out of common sense, because partners work together!" she rose up on tiptoes, forcing Leon to lean back on the table he'd been working at before she'd come in- lately, he couldn't decide whether he feared her white teeth or her soft lips more; thank God Yuffie hadn't yet realised the effect she was beginning to have on him! "I should have heard that new from my partner. Squall, that's you." Abruptly the anger in her eyes was replaced by deep hurt.

_God, why shouldn't I just show her how I feel? _Squall thought helplessly.

_Your choice, _Leon observed. _Go ahead and feel stupid._

Squall pushed Leon out of his mind again. _She's young, just a girl. You shouldn't _think _that about your own training partner, this is Yuffie you're wanting here! Get yourself together!_ He cleared his throat, not caring that it was Leon controlling his actions. "It's… it's Leon." He stated finally.

Yuffie's eyes flashed. There was a sound, sharp and sudden as a whip crack. His hand darted up to his cheek as he stared at the slight girl in disbelief. "How _dare _you! How _dare _you, _Squall Leonhart! _Don't 'It's Leon' me, you jerk! You didn't even _consider _me when you made this choice, _did_ you? Didn't think to let your partner know! You're _inhuman! _Just a stone with human features, a statue that goes through the motions of a _pathetic _excuse for a life!"

Leon stared at her in shock. To think that she would actually get upset about him leaving! Cloud had barely reacted when he'd told him of his plan. And what she thought of him… his cheek stung from her open-handed slap, but he felt the pain from his heart a thousand times more keenly than the mere flesh wound. Inside, Leon shrieked with agony as Squall sobbed.

He hardly dared to meet her eyes, but somehow he managed. Barely. "You think that? You really think I have no feelings? No emotions?"

"Hate is the only one," she spat at him. "Hate for Seifer, for all his tormenting. And fury, fury at Ansem, for bringing the Heartless upon the worlds. Fury at Rinoa, for leaving you, because she died when the Heartless attacked!"

_Rinoa. _He flinched as Yuffie's words struck him, slicing through his emotional barriers to carve his heart into bitesize chunks of pain and guilt and anger and coldness and love. His whole body was numb. Oblivious to the presence of the ninja, he slid down to sit on the floor, knees drawn up under his chin.

Leon writhed in pain as Squall fought with him, howling over the brutal truth of the girl's words. Howling for all the emotions locked up inside, the ones that now threatened to come spilling out in a flood.

Faintly he heard horrified gasp, and then his dark-haired Yuffie was there on her knees beside him, arms flung around him, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Squall! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it, I was too harsh… I'm so, so sorry…" she babbled, scared. _Scared she hurt me, _he thought detachedly. Always thinking of other, not her self, his little Yuffie, his selfless Yuffie, his brave Yuffie. _I wish I was brave. Brave like my Yuffie._

Leon groped behind himself awkwardly with one hand- his other arm was pinned to his side by the ninja's whole-hearted hug- and gripping the redgum table leg he hauled himself to his feet, lifting Yuffie too. She stepped back two paces as he straightened, watching him carefully with a worried expression on her intent face.

Squall took a deep breath, and twisted his neck slightly to look at her. "I'm sorry." He said simply. "This whole thing… I did it… I did it to get away…"

"Away from what?"

_Ah, she's so beautiful… _he swallowed, feeling a blush coming on. "From you."

"Yuffie's naturally pale skin drained itself of colour so quickly he thought she was ill. She tottered uncertainly over to the stair banister, resting first her brow then her cheek on the smooth wood. "I think…" she whispered; Squall moved towards her to hear her better, "I think you just ripped my heart out, Squall. I mean, Leon." She let go of the railing and slowly walked past him, heading for the first level doors.

Once again, his world his world had spun itself around the other way for the second time in minutes. His hand snaked out and caught her small wrist. She stumbled, then righted herself and faced him.

_This is it._ He licked dry lips, tasted sweat on his upper lip. Silence.

Yuffie broke it first. "Can I ask you something?" she queried timidly. He didn't answer, just looked at her. Her face was still as white and emotionless as fine bone porcelain. She drew a deep breath. "Am I that annoying to you?" she bit her trembling lower lip, looked up at him.

Surprising even himself, Leon chuckled. "Annoy? You haven't annoyed me since about three months ago, when we went for a walk outside the castle, and you took a swim at Rising Falls and you were too tired to walk home so-"

"So you had to carry me." She finished for him, brightening slightly at the memory.

More silence. He made a decision, and dropped her wrist.

Yuffie glanced up at him, worry still evident in her features. Not that he noticed much of her expression. Squall had finally decided to be brave, and was enjoying every second of it. It was plain Yuffie was too, when she quickly snaked her arms around his neck, twining her delicate in handfuls of glossy long dark brown hair.

He pulled back awkwardly, abruptly. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Yuffie. I just really wanted to do that…"

A hint of a smile ghosted about her full lips. Using his hair, she pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him back, forcefully.

"Leon? Leon, Cid wants to see you in the workshop. Says he just got back from Traverse…"

Yuffie and Squall broke apart in a hurry as Aerith's voice drifted down the Entrance Hall and reached the Library. Squall grimaced and glanced at the stack of books on the desk behind him- Cid had wanted that information on gummi blocks ready for when he came back. Yuffie sighed, and sat on that desk, swinging her long legs over the edge. That strange smile still graced her lips. "So… three months? That long, Leon?"

He dared to smile, just briefly. "It's Squall," he informed her. "And yes."_ Should I ask…?_ _Aww, what the hell. _"Yuffie? How long for you?"

She grinned suddenly, showing her straight pearly teeth, then giggled. "You don't want to know, Squall. You really don't want to know." She was sounding very unYuffieish. A predatory glint lit her eye, making Squall distinctly nervous. She jumped off the desk and walked over to him. A walk that definitely resembled a flounce. Yuffie flouncing? _That _was scary.

Running her hand over his chest, lightly brushing his plain white shirt where it peeked out from beneath his black leather jacket, she smiled up at him. _She's flirting, Squall._

_I know, Leon, _his Squall side hissed at the cold Leon.

_Just a warning, _Leon replied.

_Shut up, would you? I'm trying _not _to concentrate, here!_

The impersonal Leon vanished into the darkness. Squall didn't try to find where it went.

Squall smiled down at the young woman.

"Still thinking of leaving, Squall?" Yuffie asked coyly, fingers brushing his cheek.

He bent and kissed her quickly. "No, my Yuffie. Not at all."

Well, there ya have it!

R&R, please? I love reviews, I really do! I'd also like it if you went and looked at my other… wow, my other **3 **KH fics, "Wounds Too Deep To Heal" (SoKairi), "Rebuilding Lives" (another Squffie) and "Destiny Central" (a HS ficcy with SoKairi AND a Squffie)! Pwease?

Meh. That probably didn't work. Anyways, I'm thinking of writing a FFX fic too, a RikkuXAuron! Isn't that adventurous Especially since I haven't finished the game… but I love those two characters…

Well.

Cheers!

AngelKairi ;-)

"Australian Made And Owned"


End file.
